


Better Than Quidditch

by nathaniel_hp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathaniel_hp/pseuds/nathaniel_hp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus introduces Sirius to Aussie Rules Football.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Quidditch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Flash Fiction challenge at the rs_games 2012. Prompt: Remus takes Sirius to a muggle sports event.

“Moony, I swear.” Sirius stared at the screen across from their seats that showed a close-up of the action down on the field. “I swear I never thought I'd say actually say it, but this is better than Quidditch!”

“Thought you might like it.” Remus smiled briefly over at his boyfriend before turning his attention back to the game. He jumped out of his seat with the rest of the crowd and gave an inarticulate roar of triumph as Primmer scored his fourth goal.

Sirius, who had been drawn out of his seat along with everyone else, looked bemusedly at Remus's unusual exuberance. He couldn't say he really understood what was going on down below, let alone the scores, but it was undeniable that their team was winning. He settled back down in his seat, copying the crowd around him, and went back to watching the close-ups.

 _Really,_ he thought, _Quidditch could profit from those tiny shorts that barely cover well-shaped buttocks._ Although sitting on a broom admittedly did not result in arses as fantastic as those he was watching just now. Sirius decided that Australian Football really was the best game, just as Moony had promised him.  



End file.
